Guys, this is my other team
by silver eye keeper
Summary: Kid Flash is the annoying teammate in YJ, he's also the reliable leader of the Titans. Both teams don't know about eachother, and the Jusice League is curious of the Titans. Summary sucks, please read.  first crossover  T 'cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hodnfowoienwoen! First. Crossover. EVA! –happy dance- First chappie's not the best though… eh, oh well.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Teen titans or Young Justice…Wish I do though.  
>Warnings: Not…sure… w<strong>

Ch 1: It's the first chapter.

"Gotta say, we did an awesome job." He couldn't help but grin. It was true; they did a great job with today's fight against Control Freak. It's been a while since they fought against the geeky villain; despite almost getting shot, he had a rather fun time.

"So 'boss' what time was it that you were supposed to meet up with your 'buddies'?"

"Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me Rae! I have to be there by 3."

At this Cyborg checked the time. "Uh, sorry to break it to ya, but it's 3:05."

His eyes went wide. He was late. This was _not_ good. "Yeah, I'm dead. Sorry guys, I gotta go. BB, try not to get killed. Rae, try not to kill BB. Cy, I want you to a security update to the tower. Star, study up on Earth's culture."

All the mentioned nodded and he was gone. They were getting use to their leader meeting up with his friends, and it wasn't all the time so that was a good thing. They went back to their tower that they all call home, walked up to their designated rooms for an afternoon nap

Mt. Justice

_Recognized Kid Flash B03_

"Lucy, I'm home!"

"You're late." A low gruff voice answered. The young speedster looked to see Batman standing in the room, with his oh-so famous Batglare. Being use to the infamous glare, he ran over to the Dark Knight and patted his back with a wide grin.

"C'mon sweetie, you know I that I want you to smile when I come home."

The young heroes (minus Robin), who was in the room talking to their mentors, had wide eyes and jaws hung open by the young speedster's actions towards the Dark knight. As for the mentors, they tried not to laugh. Flash and Robin, on the other hand, busted out laughing until tears came out.

"Nice one KF!"

"That's my boy!"

"Thank you, thank yo-_ow_! Not cool Bats!"

"Line up, now."

There was no room left for questions. All teens lined up in front of Batman, the mentors stood to the side of him. There was a moment of silence, until Robin broke it.

"So, Batman, why are we here?"

"Yeah! Today should've been a free day!"

"KF, that's tomorrow."

"Oh…never mind then. What's up Daddy-Bats?"

Batman couldn't help but sigh; these two were hard to control. But none the less, he had to tell them. "We called you here to tell you that you'll be given about a week off from missions and trainings, due to League business."

"What's this 'League business' you speak of, your broodiness?"

"If you must know, we are looking up a certain group in Jump City. That's all I will tell you. And no, Robin, that doesn't give you permission to slack off from your duties in Gotham."

Kid Flash and the others couldn't help but chuckle at Robin's expression. But he soon all was silenced with a cough from Batman and soon got dismissed.

"Hey KF! Wanna hang out in Gotham?"

"Nah, got things to do. Rather not be bothered during the week. Soooo, see ya!" After he finishes saying that he left the mountain, leaving a yellow and red blur. The computer announced his departure shortly after he was gone.

"What was all that about?" Artemis questioned after a while.

Robin shook his head "I don't know Artemis.. Something's up."

"Artemis, Robin, leave it alone. He'll tell us when he wants to, so while the time being, don't bother him." Kaldur told them with a look that clearly told them and the other two to do as he said.

The rest of the group when back to their homes, wondering what the young speedster was up to.

Titans Tower

The sliding doors to the living area opened, and everyone in the room looked to its direction.

"Well, I'm glad to see you guys alive."

"Welcome back!"

"Thanks BB! Do we have any food?"

He pulled up his red goggles to reveal bright green eyes, his red hair was blown back by the wind, the red lightning bolt rested proudly on his chest.

"There's some food in the fridge." Cyborg said with a light chuckle as he updated the security system, he glanced at red haired teen.

Kid Flash couldn't help but grin at the others as he walked up to the fridge to grab something to eat.

**A/N: Alright, I went crappy at the ending but…. Oh well. So what did you guys think of my first crossover? Too much talking, I know. But it's the first chapter! I couldn't help it! Next chapter there might be some fighting, I'm not sure. If there is any, who should the Titans fight? Don't say Slade (not now), Trigon (because come on, it's in the past), or Cheshire. Oh, and should I write a random chapter that's sort of like "lightspeed"?**

**Live long and happy.**

**Oh! HAPPY NEW YEARS! :D**

**-Al**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: YJ/TT CROSSOVER! WHOOOOO! So yeah, there was something that was pointed out to me. I am very aware that the Robin in TT and YJ are the same person, but different age (like...2, 3 years?) And no, KF can't actually be seen as the leading type...sadly. But I shall say this. 1) Robin never had that fight with Batman...yet (dun dun duuuuun) 2) I actually just wanna focus on KF's somewhat serious side. sldjbfdf. Yeah. :I**

**Warning: It's short. I think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ/TT...YET. If I did, I would kidnap Wally and Beast Boy just so I can hug them :3**

Ch 2: The thoughts of a speedster

As the morning sun went up and light filled the tower with its glory, Wally was already awake and getting ready for the day. He admits that he usually sleep in until noon when sleeping at Mount Justice or his uncle's house (not his own house. No, there lived the true enemy of teenagers. The parents), but he was at Jump City with _his_ team. He looks up at the mirror and started to think about the choices he has made so far and all the secrets he has kept.

The Teen Titans was formed on his third visit to Jump City. He remember having a fight with his mentor -which was _really_ rare- and took off on his own to prove a point about being independent, with it all ending with fighting alongside other teen superheroes and saving the princess or Tamaran, Starfire. After everything settled down he went back to make peace with Flash, two months after their big fight, but never told him about the Titans.

With Robin and the others he didn't even bothered to say anything about his team. Telling them might result in the League sticking their head in his business, and pressure the Titans to talk about their pasts that they didn't want to remember. He knew from heart that he can trust Robin, and he did, but he didn't want to get into a argument right now and did _not_ need a Bat-interrogation.

The Titans, on the other hand, he wasn't sure if it was a good idea to tell them. The incident with Terra left him thinking about the situation too hard. Sure, he wasn't working for a bad guy (thinking about what Slade did still made him really angry), but he wasn't sure if it was right to tell them.

He sighed and took a quick cold shower to distract himself, then dressed in his Kid Flash uniform and actually took the time to walk to the living room. Before reaching his destination, he stopped and walked into his "office"

The room was darkly lit with newspaper articles taped onto the walls, souvenirs neatly organized on a shelf (yes, he does it with the Titans too), a metallic table was located in the middle with disassembled gadgets scattered on top of it. In the middle of the messy table was a metallic mask with one side black and the other half a copper orange. He had a science kit in one of the corners, and let no one inside.

He shook his head with a deep sigh and continued his way to the living room. None of the Titans, other than Raven and himself, woke up this early in the morning. The door closed behind him as he looked into the fridge. He knew what he shouldn't eat (Beast Boy and his love for tofu) and what he should simply avoid at all cost (moldy food). He grabbed the milk and started to drink out of it as he looked over the city, peaceful, a real beauty with the light reflecting off the water's surface and windows of the many tall buildings.

The Titans don't know his secret identity, Young Justice did (even if it was only his first name), Young Justice never think of him as the leading type, the Titans never thought of him as an idiot, the Titans saw him serious, Young Justice was yet to see it. Both team knows his goofiness, his love for science, his love of helping people, his love for running, his optimism, his dislike towards needles, dislike towards being hungry, dislike towards being useless. What they didn't know was his fears, his secrets, what truly makes him angry, and many more.

He doesn't want the team to meet each other, not now.

The alarm goes off and the Titans are already suited up for a mission. Awake and alive, his rule in the morning, was being followed without a moments hesitation.

The bank was filled with screaming people, except for one in the middle of the room. Mumbo Jumbo was laughing as money flew into his hat, but all was stopped when a green energy bolt hit him square in the back. He quickly turned around to see his attackers.

"Hey Mumbo! Stop being a weirdo and let's dance." Kid Flash grind and pulled down his goggles over his eyes. "Titans, go!"

**A/N: Went longer than I thought! Ahahahahahaha! Oh well, it's 2:15 a.m. right now so my brain's not working at this point. Please review, and ask questions, gimme suggestions, flame me with a flame thrower, just REVIEW!**

**Bush it.**

**I dare ya.**

**It's so sexy, you can't resist it.**

**It pops when you click it.**

**TRY IT. :D**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Hello, people who actually read this story of mine~ Yes, I'm alive (surprisingly) and I am here to say that I finally decided to work on this! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ or TT. Even if I want to.**

"Gah! I can't find him." Robin grumbled as he continued to type on his holographic computer. He has been trying to locate his best friend for the past few days, but he was having a rather difficult time doing so. Robin was staying in Mt. Justice because he seems to relax when with his teammates, and was currently sitting on the couch with the others in the living room.

Artemis looked up from the magazine she and Megan were looking at, rather surprised by the young boy's outburst. "You serious? You actually can't find him?" when the young boy nodded she grinned. "Who knew Baywatch was good at hiding from a bat."

"Not funny, Artemis. It's like he just disappeared from the face of the earth!" He let out a frustrated groan and stopped what he was doing, he simply let his head rest on the couch cushion. "How is he doing thiiiiiiis. I'm gonna kill hiiiiiiiiim. UUuuuuuuggggghhhh."

Two small couch pillows were thrown at him and he just let them hit him "Shut up will you? You sound like Wally when he's bored."

"Robin, didn't I tell you to leave it alone?" Kaldur looked up from his new book _Chain Reactions of the Space Time Continuum, _it was the book that he borrowed from Wally couple of days ago and just started to read it today. "Why are you so curious about it?"

"Becaaaause. He's my best friend, and I worry about him. Plus I'm really bored and Batman isn't exactly the ideal person for a playmate...Don't ask."

"Speaking of stuff," Megan started to speak "do you know who blocked one of the channels? I think it's suppose to be a news show from Jump City or somewhere like that."

"No."

"Nope."

"No ideas comes into mind, other than how funny Superboy looks when he's sleeping." Robin smirked at the clone who gave him a weird look. "Don't blame me that you don't look any different from when you're awake. Now, back to looking for KF." Robin quickly got back to typing on his computer.

"Whatever." was all that was said.

Titans Tower

Wally felt a shiver run down his spine as he was talking to Cyborg, who only looked at him with a strange look.

"You okay man?"

"Yeah. Just feel like someone's talking about me. Or worse, trying to find out where I was."

"How's that worse? Are you being paranoid again?" Cyborg poked his leader's forehead with a teasing smile. He admired at how the leader of the Titans can be optimistic almost all the time, but thought it was hilarious when he went all paranoid for nothing.

"Dude, think about it. It can be a villain trying to locate me to plan a ambush, or it can be crazy stalkers wanting to know where I lived and stuff. And both of them fall into our bad guys!"

"Calm down Kid, you're seriously in the paranoid zone now. First off, you're good at not leaving a trail. Ask the others, we tried to find out where you live but it was like you disappeared into thin air! Second, the bad guys know better than ambush you. You can kick their butts without any trouble."

"You tried to locate me?" Kid Flash gave his friend a _'You-better-be-kidding-me' _look "You know what? I don't even wanna know. I'm just gonna blame the weird feeling on my friend and leave it at that." He said it with a tired look and took a sip from his soda.

"It's like you don't care if it _is_ him or not" Raven said as she, Starfire, and Beast Boy walked over to the other two members.

"Well that, and I'm pretty sure it _is_ him. If it's not...then there are a few others I can think of." another sip of his soda was taken as Kid Flash thought of the possible suspects, then he looked at the others. "I thought you three were watching TV or somethin'?"

"we were." Starfire said with her usual smile, and soon a look of curiosity took over "Friend Kid Flash, who in fact is this friend of yours you speak of?"

"Well, let's just say that it's a hyperactive, mischievous, ninja bird."

"Does he or she not have a name?"

"Oh! Oh! Oh! I think I know who it is!" Jumping up and down, Beast Boy had his hand raised and had a very bright smile. "Is it Robin?"

"Yep."

"Who is this 'Robin'?"

"Star, you don't know? Robin is the first sidekick-"

"Partner." a warning tone was given from the speedster.

"Sorry. Partner or Batman! He watches over this city called Gotham ,and deals with crazy lunatics!"

"And if you wanna put it in another way.." Raven spoke up, which everyone turned to look at. "Gotham is basically filled with a bunch of people like Slade."

"Pretty much. But they're not as calm as he is." Kid Flash said. He rather not talk about this subject, knowing that he's keeping important secrets from the Titans. For example, his other team. "Alright! We're gonna do something fun tonight! How 'bout some movie game marathon! We earned it, after fighting Mumbo Jumbo." He grinned at his team.

"Sweet!" was the reply he got from Beast Boy and Cyborg, while Starfire squeaked with delight and flew into the air doing some flips, and Raven muttered a "Sure."

"Marathon it is! Titans, grab a movie you wanna watch and games you wanna play! Go!" and in a flash (pun intended), the red-headed speedster was out of the room. Followed by the others to their own rooms for the stuff they needed for the night.

Mt. Justice

Batman was looking at various holographic screens that surrounded him. Somewhere images of young teen heroes, and some were images or the various villains.

There were five screens that he looked at the most. Images of Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, and the T-tower glowed in the slightly dark room. The Dark Knight knew there was one more member in the Titans, possibly the leader, but the information consurning to this particular member was not to be found.

"Who are you..."

**A/N: The end of this chappy. KF did an awesome job at hiding. Even from Batman. He makes sure that no one in the League (or in his team) can find out about the Titans, even if the news authorities don't make it any easier. Chapter 4 might come soon! Possibly!**

**Push the button.**

**It moans in pleasure.**

**It bakes stuff for you when you click it.**

**Click it.**

**Do it.**

**NOW! :D**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello children. Father is back with a new chapter for you to read.**

**Jkfshdjfksd. Look, I'm REALLY sorry for not uploading this story for god knows how long it's been…. I just honestly haven't been writing fanfics as much as I use to, and I guess being back in school is helping me with that problem (since I tend to write them during classes and such) So here's the plan: I'm going to focus on this story (as it seems to be the most famous one), and the other multi-chaptered story would be written when I feel like it. By the way, I'm typing this chapter up as I go. I felt like I have to work on it soon from all the comments… Not blaming anyone, of course.**

Chapter 4: Sick day soup

Mt. Justice

"Hey, you kids seen Wally lately? Or talked to him?" was the first thing Flash asked as he walked into Mt. Justice.

He hasn't seen his nephew after Batman gave the young heroes some time off for "League reasons" (he knows that eventually the youngsters would have to work on the issue. Sooner or later). And quite frankly, the Rouges were ready to rip some heads off because their "baby" was MIA. The odd thing about the whole situation was that Wally, being one to travel around, didn't even call to inform him or Iris on where he was or if he was alright.

"We don't know where he is." Robin replied with a annoyed tone in his voice, "It's like he disappeared from the face of the earth."

"I thought you put a tracker on him?"

"I did. But he always manages to find them. He even fed one to Wolf just to annoy me."

"I just hope he's alright…"

Titans Tower

"I still can't believe he got sick."

Raven looked up from her book and stared at Beast Boy, an eyebrow raised to show that what he said was less than intelligent.

"He fell in a frozen lake. Of course he got sick."

"Yeah… But shouldn't he be better by now?

"Beast Boy, we just got back less than 24 hours ago. You _do _know that he's not invincible, right?"

Before he was able to answer, the screen in the main room came to life and both of them were greeted by a smirking archer.

"Hey guys. Where's Kid?"

"Before I answer that, how long does it usually take for KF to recover?"

"Beast Boy… Tell me he didn't-"

A sneeze came from the large sliding doors and the trio looked to see an unusual sight (for two of them, of course). Kid Flash was whipping his nose with a tissue as he walked near the couch. He wore dark grey sweatpants, a red Flash hoodie that was obviously a few sizes larger than him, a black shirt underneath, and a domino mask. Raven and Beast Boy stared at their leader as they never saw him out of his uniform before, and the archer on the screen just started laughing.

"Oh god, you actually did!"

"Hey, shut it! It wasn't my fault!"

"Of course it wasn't. It was the sight of snow that distracted you, right?" the archer chuckled "And I told you to be careful running over frozen water."

"I don't need this right now… What I need is soup… I'm making soup." Kid turned and walked over to the kitchen, pulling out a pan to make his food.

The archer chuckled and the remaining two were watching with interest. Since when did Kid Flash wear a mask like that? How were they talking to each other without taking any insults seriously? It was all amusing, and fascinating at the same time. They heard the doors slide open and greeted Starfire and Cyborg.

"Hello friends! What a glorious day this is!" the Tamaranian spun in the air with glee, then spotted the sick speedster, not hesitating to fly over to him "Friend Flash, are you well enough to make that noodles of chicken soup?"

"I'm fine, Star. I'm not _that_ sick." He gave her a quick reassuring smile and continued on heating up his soup.

Cyborg saw what the red-head was wearing, but didn't comment on it as he saw it as a sign that their leader was beginning to relax more around the team. He talked a little bit with the archer and exchanged a few words of farewell and ended the conversation.

All of them sat on the couch after a while. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games, Starfire was watching them as she petted Silkie, and Kid flash finished his soup and was now in a deep conversation with Raven about different dimensions, cultures, and how the mind worked.

It was after nightfall that the Titans agreed on watching the Goonies (after much convincing from the speedster and shapeshifter)

Watchtower

The founding seven League members (and Black Canary) sat at the long table for a meeting. A few holograms opened in front of them with the members of the teenage superheroes in Jump City and their supposed headquarter.

"We don't know their names, or motive. What we do know is that all of them were never informed to the League, and it's obvious that someone is doing their best to keep it that way." Batman informed the other seven members, his voice gruff and low.

"So what are we going to do about it?"

"Flash is right. How do we know if they're not bunch of young criminals with powers?"

"We don't." the Dark Knight answered, tone never changing "But I can assure you that we _will_ figure it out."

"How?"

"We'll send the Team in."

Black Canary and a few others looked at him as if he grew another head.

"They will find out who these children are, and if they're a threat to the people or not. And they will also find out who's leading the group."

"But what about Kid Flash? We don't know where he is."

"Kid Flash will be sent a message about the mission and should join the Team as soon as he receives it."

The others thought over what he had just said and figured that it was the best thing they could come up at the moment. Batman looked at the others and saw their nod of approval, then looked at Black Canary.

"Inform the team. They leave as soon as possible."

**A/N: Holy sunnnuva supernova… That was longer than I thought it would be! I'm so proud and actually kind of like how it turned out! 8D**

**So I was asked if this was going to be Spitfire, Flinx, or StarFlash (Starfire x Kid Flash if you couldn't tell) and my answer to that: I have NO friggin' idea… So I ask you, my dear children, to tell me who I should pair up with our favorite speedster! Honestly, I was thinking about shoving Linda in there since LindaxWally is my OTP, but I don't see how that would work so that idea is out the window and into your dear father's head.**

**So review.**

**Right below here.**

**Help papa.**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yeeeaahhh... Sorry 'bout the whole "Not updating for a long time" thing I got going on here... It's been like what...6 months since the last upate? Anywho, I'm bored, and I don't have my notebook with me so this is all going to be on-the-spot- thing. Oh, and spelling would suck 'cuz WordPad doesn't have spellcheck... And this is going to be a pretty damn short chappie too. Yeah. Sorry.**

This wasn't what he was expecting to happen. The whole situation was a total disaster (for him) and all he could do is just stare with wide eyes. His team, both of them, were standing right in front of him in the living room of the T-Tower, talking to eachother like old friends. That is, until Robin noticed him.

"KF? How did you get here?"

_'Oh no. Nononononononononono. this is NOT happening!'_ All he wanted to do was enjoy a stress-free day with the Titans. He even went as far as kidnapping Red for the day! ("Don't worry, Bee. I'll make sure he lives and with his memories still there. No, I'm not going to drop him in the ocean. Again.") He took a deep breath, drop Roy on the ground without a warning, looked at his teams and figured out he was too nervous to speak.

"It's a miracle, he's quiet." Artemis commented, her lips formed a smirk "What's wrong, Kid Dork, cat got your tongue?"

"Shut up. I'm just... You... Them... What are you guys doing here?" He sighed a bit dramatically, better ask now than later.

"Mission." Robin answered, standing next to the frustrated speedster "Batman should've sent you a message about it."

"Seriously? He did? Wait a second." Kid Flash ran out of the room and came back in a split second, now holding a black cellphone with a Batman sticker on it. "Lemme see... Do report, report, report, meeting, report, Jell-O, meeting, meeting... AH-HA! 'Meet up with others in Jump City.' Huh, guess he did tell me."

"Is that all he said?"

"Well, other than the threat of exile from Gotham for a month, yeah."

The others watched with a mixture of amusement and annoyance as the two bst friends talked to eachother. The Titans (excluding Roy) were pretty happy seeing their leader acting like a teenager, and excited that Robin and the others were there. The Team, on the otherhand, were annoyed that the duo were in their own world. Again.

"Kid Flash, would you tell us how you knew where to go without even knowing of the message Batman sent you?"

"Well ya see... I actually... have an announcement for you guys. All of you." Kid Flash chuckled nurvously, tapping his foot out of habbit as he looked at the expectant stare from the others. "Team, meet the Titans. Titans, meet the Team. ...Surprise?"  
>After a moment of silence, Artemis stomped towards the red head and grabbed the front of his suit. "How do you know them?! They could be criminals!"<p>

"If they were criminals, _Blondie_, I wouldn't be hanging around them!"

"You do with your own rouges!"

"They're different!

"How?!"

"They just are! They're crazy but they're not that bad! Geez!"

It took both teams a while to separate the fighting heroes, but after they calmed down it became serious again (Because admit it, it was hilarious watching them two fight). They introduced themselves, and gave a simplified explanation on how they knew one another. Then came the question that was waiting to be asked.

"Who's the leader of the Titans?"

**A/N: The end. Of the chapter. I have a feeling that not many people would be happy about this one, LOL. AT LEAST I UPLOADED SOMETHING. AM I RIGHT?! Nudge nudge wink wink. Here's a funfact for you guys: On here, this story is the most popular, on a different site my other multi-chapter story is popular. I thought it was funny to mention. THE MORE YOU KNOOOOOOW!**

**Anywho, review is love. If you're angry just tell me so, I'll even take angry PMs from ya'll if you want. ADIOS!**


	6. Chapter 6

"How can _you_ be the leader?" Artemis asked as she narrowed her eyes at the sitting speedster. She was expecting him to say '_You got me, Artemis. Cyborg's the actual leader here. But man you should've seen your face!'_ but that didn't happen, no matter how long she waited. He just sat there looking uneasy at the Team.

"And you wonder why he didn't tell you." Red Arrow said as he places a hand on Kid Flash's shoulder, eyes narrowed behind his mask. "You guys don't think that he can do something serious like leading a team, much less a team that's _international_."

"What are you-"

"You guys don't take him serious enough! You think that he's just some hyperactive kid that happens to be Flash's partner, and not as a full-fledge hero."

"Red." Kid Flash said after a while of getting out of the shock that both of his team _knew_ now instead of...not. "Calm down, man. Your head's gonna pop off if you get any madder." He flashed a quick grin at his friend and stood up, looking at everyone in the eyes. "Now that my brain is operational now, I should proably introduce you guys properly with my own mouth. Titans, these are Aqualad, Miss Martian, Superboy, Robin, and Artemis. And you guys, this is Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy. All of you know Red Arrow. And I'm Kid Flash."

Everyone gave a grunt of achnologments towards one another, and thinking of what the speedster is getting at. After a moment, Kid Flash went into detail of how both teams were created, and what they usually do, all while answering some questions on the way. He was taking in the situation calmly the whole time as he spoke, body was relaxed and a peaceful look on his face (though inside he was still freaking out to a degree).

"I have a question that's been bugging me a little" M'gann said. After taking the silence from the speedster as a que to continue, she asked the question her teammates were thinking of. "How did you get Red Arrow to join?"

"Oh, it was a pain, but I have my ways" he grinned.

* * *

><p>"Come <em>on<em> Speedy! Give it some thought, will ya?"

"I told you, Kid. I'm not going to join some team that has anything to do with the League." Speedy crossed his arms above his chest. Having to deal with the same question for a week now, he could honestly say that his friend was about to get a rude present.

"And I've told you that the League has no idea about this team! The Titans are a self-supporting group of teen heroes that has nothing to do with the Justice League. Nada. Ziltch. And since you're on your own now, I thought it was a good idea to ask. I want _you_, along with your attitude, to be part of a team that would be located in Steel City."

"Why offer it now though? Why did I have to be a solo hero for you to get this offer?"

"So the League won't find out." After getting a look from the archer, Wally sighed and continued. "If they find out, they'll try to control us. I can't let that happen."

"Look, Wally. I-"

"Just think about it. Please." the younger redhead turned around to leave, then as an after though he looked back at the archer with a slight smile. "I'm offering you a family, Roy. One that will always respect you, and never lie to you." Then looked forward and left.

* * *

><p>"Will you tell us how?"<p>

"It's a private moment between men, Miss M. It stays between us, the stars, and the awesomeness that is Jell-O."

Everybody wasn't sure if that line was either cool, or oddly weird.

**A/N: 'Ello children. How do you do? Yeah, I know, I didn't update this in a long time and blah blah blah with something about shame and threats to beat me up. I did it though, at 2:44 in the morning. I. Did. It. This is a cruddy chapter, isn't it? I knew it. Apologies. But I showed you KF's sells pitch for Roy-Boy, and it was a pain in the arse (Also, FYI, it was a flashback so he didn't tell them anything).  
><strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE. I NEED THE REVIEW AND SUPPORT AS WELL AS YOU**** SHIPPING COMMENTS THAT SOMEHOW LEAD TO ME GETTING THREATS TO A DEGREE.**** THANK YOU.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Though you refuse to tell us how you got Red Arrow to join your team, I do hope that you realize that I have to inform the league about the Titans." Kaldur stated calmly to the sppedster, earning a horrified look from the boy.

"What? You can't do that! Seriously, don't even think about it!" Wally ran and basically tackled the Atalantian, then proceeded to take the communicator away from him and ran and took the other's as well. "Sorry, but I honestly can't let you do that."

"And why not?" Artemis snapped at him, irritated at his actions. "Batman's orders, Baywatch. A mission!"

"I don't care if it was an order from Bats! I said no!"

Kaldur sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose out of slight frustration. "Kid. We must inform Batman about the Titans to let him know that they are not a threat to the people of this city, and let him know that you are the leader of this team." he winced slightly at the harsh glare Wally threw at him. Who knew he was capable of such a frightning thing?

"I said, no. Do you know what it really means by informing him kf my teammates? Of me being the leader? He's gonna bring us into questioning, an interrogation, about what we've done for the last two years and about their pasts. I know Batman. He won't hold back just because we're a bunch of teeneagers." Wally said in an unusually serious tone that the team just blinked at him.

The Titans knew better than to push their leader's patients to the limit, and simply watched as their leader and the visiting team continued to argue about wether or not Batman should know about them. Kid Flash, though usually easygoing and bardly one to get mad, could be very scary when he got angered. He usually got mad when they see Slade and fight with him, but it was understandable since the man had a very frustrating personality, but it was never that bad. The few times he snapped at them like that when they foolishly threw themselves into unnecessary danger. and nearly got themselves killed. And they would've died too, if it were not for Kid Flash saving them at the last second.

The team, though, never seen their resident speedster ger this mad before in the time that they had known him. Sure there were those times when he argued with Artemis, or when he got frustraited after a mission because "I told you that there were killer robots coming toward you, but did you listen? No. You're an idiot sometimes. did you know that?" but it was never this bad. They just weren't that use to him being so..._serious._ It was weird, and rather frightning.

"You know what? Screw it." Kid shoved the communicators into Aqualad's hands, surprising him and everyone else. "Tell the Bat. I don't care anymore. Just don't expect me to be in a good mood for a while." after glaring at the Atlantian for a bit, he stomped over to get something to eat. Mumbling about how annoying people are.

"Duuuuuuude." Beast Boy started after a moment of awkward silence "You're totally on his bad side now."

**A/N: Hello! So I just realized just how long I've been neglecting this fanfic, and how people still read and review on it as well. SO SORRY! Anyway, I know this is probably less than what you guys were expecting from me. But at least I did something, yeah? All while trying to figure out what to do with my original stories, and how to even start it. (I've never been one for outlines) So please review! You can even just tell me how mad you are at my lack of updates! I'll try my best from now on to work on my stories! **

**~Al**


End file.
